Fanfic Rejection (continue)
by ColinandDennicCreevey
Summary: What happened after the 9th chapter of the fanfic? Rejection /s/7327022/1/Rejection


Frightened by the cold, they headed to Hogsmeade, warm up and drink a creamy beer. After sitting in the Boar's head, they discussed the tournament and preparations for the third round. At parting, Harry shared with his child ice cream for two, and he grabbed it with both hands and began to eat quickly, quickly, as if afraid that they would take him away. He was moved, and tears sprang from his eyes. They flowed down his cheeks, and dripped on his sweater, mixing with drops of ice cream. Harry could not help smiling at that scene. The child trusted him so much and loved him with all his heart, and Harry loved him. Then he crumbled all the bread to the birds from his hand, and Harry watched him and smiled.  
He could not believe that he saw this child alive for the last time in his life.  
Hey, Colin! - He started a conversation with me. Do not you want to train with us tomorrow? We are with Hermione engaged in after classes in McGonagall class.  
Uh, Harry, I started hesitantly and hesitated. - Do you want to stay with us on vacation? -  
-Of course, with joy. He smiled at me. I'm sick of going back to the Dursleys.  
That's great! I cried out for joy. -I'll introduce you to my family! -  
He bent down, kissed me in the forehead and with his free hand tried to wipe away the tears. -Thank you, Colin. I'm so glad you're with us.!  
From these words, I only cried more.  
Uh, Harry. "I stopped in an embarrassed embarrassment." Well, I'll go. " Mom told me to look after Dennis ...  
"Well, run, run, child." He waved goodbye to me. We'll meet tomorrow!  
\- So long, Harry! I shouted as I ran.  
Colin did not hear Harry saying good-bye, quietly whispered to himself: "Become my heart, baby Colin Creevey."  
There was something sad in his voice, as if he had a premonition of trouble.

I was in a hurry to meet, when suddenly I was surrounded by a group of Slytherins. I rushed at full speed, but one of them caught up with me and grabbed my arm. I could not resist. He tore the flowers from my hands and tossed them to the ground.  
-So, So, Creevey -Start he smiled mockingly. Where are we so in a hurry? Not Potter's date?  
From these words, I had something inside of me. I started to stutter and cried a lot.

\- Let me go, please.  
\- Ooty-ways, baby, How brave we are. For Potter to warm you, is not it? - Suddenly he furiously struck me with a fist in the chest, and I fell to the ground. I lost my breath, and I could not get up. And he squeezed my heart with his foot, and I cried. Then came his friends.

Hey, Creevey. Your darling Potter just laughs at you. He whispers behind your back that you are down and imbecile. It's funny to drive you on a leash and break a heart.  
Tears stung my eyes and I could barely breathe.  
Like T-you can say that about Harry.

-So, Mudblood - one of them grinned, and everyone laughed approvingly. What, did you like being Potter's little s***? Tell us, baby, how many times a day do you swallow his c**? "Come on, boys, teach him a lesson in good manners."  
\- Look, but our chick is nothing, beautiful - the tallest of the guys giggled. We're not going to let her go, are we?

Then they put me on their feet, and began to beat in turn on the internal organs, and I began to greedily swallow the air with pain. Suddenly one of them pushed me with all his might, and I hit my head against the stone.

The last memory of the child before the death was two green rays, which were released to him by someone in the chest. He did not see that the two of them were Ron and Ginny. The truth about the betrayal and meanness of friends whom Harry trusted unconditionally would have broken the heart to the tiny little Creevey.

At the same time, Harry and Hermione retired to the Room of Requirements and began to practice. Worked out a shield, attracting spells, Ascio and other spells that can come in handy in the third round. Usually, Harry easily coped with them, but today he was scattered and uncollected. Harry went mad with an alarm that he could not explain. The mind could not catch it, only the heart fluttered with pain, as if something inside had broken off and danced, disappearing, leaving Harry forever, settling a noisy post in his chest. Close to him was not the baby Creevey.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said, tied up the conversation. "What do you think of Colin?"  
"He's such an open and trusting child." Hermione said. Anyone can take advantage of this and break his heart. His soul is like a blank leaf. People can easily trample it. Harry, please do not let the worst happen!  
"At that time, he ran to me in tears!" "These Slytherin geeks must have mocked him so much, and he did not say anything to me!" "Poor thing!" Exclaimed Harry, shocked, and continued: "We were too cruel to this poor child, and he tried so hard to please us and stretched out his whole soul! "" When Snape and the Slytherins tricked me, he ran to my rescue and saved me!"

"Yes, you're right, Harry." We should not have rejected him. "When people poison such a wonderful child like him, they become beasts.  
-Oh, these people do not have a heart. When he comes here, I will give him a gift and ask for forgiveness. He is such a touching child, next to him I always rest my soul. When we meet, I forget even about Voldemort. He always gives me trust, recognition, care and love.  
\- By the way, Harry - Hermione was worried. He should have come running here. What time do the lessons end there?

\- At half past two, he looked at his watch and gasped. "If something happens to him, I can not live!"  
"Then hurry up and find him!"  
Harry raced off so quickly that he did not hear those words.  
Colin lay on the snow at the edge of the forest, next to him lay a bouquet of flowers and sweets. The whole body was in bruises and traces of beatings. He lay motionless, and his cheeks were frozen with tears, as if he were crying and calling for help.  
A scream of horror escaped Harry's chest.  
:-ColoN !  
He came closer and put his hand in his heart. The pulse was not palpable. Breathing was not. The heart of a trusting tiny kid squeezed into a ball.  
He gently raised Colin in his arms and rushed to the castle with all his might.  
"If only I'm not late," he repeated to himself, like a mantra. He was afraid to even imagine the worst that could happen.  
He clasped the heart of this child in the palms of his hands. He embraced him with his hands and cried, but the tears could not heal the wounds. He was ready with his bare hands to tear to shreds all those who hurt this child.

At the funeral of Colin all the time it was snowing. He fell down in large flakes, and fell to the ground with a fluffy cloud, as if covering with a soft blanket and hugging the child for goodbye, covering it with envy, frailty and gossip.

Every Sunday Harry goes to the cemetery in Godric's Hollow. He sits there until late at night and tells a single tombstone touching stories: about how he made friends with Dennis, won the tournament of Three Wizards, how he got out alive from the labyrinth with Cedric's body.  
He will never forgive himself for spending so little time with this child. Gryffindor put a bouquet of white lilies on the grave and asked Colin for forgiveness: for years of rejection, for indifference and irritation with which he reacted to care and trust, because he never cared about the purity of the soul and thoughts of this boy. Finally, Harry decided to do something he had never dared to do before. Potter carefully put the photo with the autograph next to the flowers and burst into tears. He signed it himself. He cried for a long time and could not stop until there was no more tears left. His eyes were wet and swollen, his cheeks were streaked, even his nose was red, but finally, Harry felt relieved. He believed that tears are the best memory of this child.  
"If I died, Colin would be crying for me." Harry said to himself.  
"I will always love you, baby Colin Creevey. From now on your heart beats in me. All this time Colin stood behind him. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder, repeating the gesture that Potter had once bestowed on him, and embraced him tightly, squeezing somewhere in the middle of his chest, at that moment Harry turned, as if he felt someone's touch.  
\- Colin ... He cried again and grabbed the air with his hands. "Forgive me."


End file.
